


wanna be

by OldEmeraldEye



Series: Fabulous Fictober [31]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Baby Gay Alex Danvers, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/F, Fictober 2019, Flirting, Gay Bar, Insecurity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2020-11-09 09:57:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20851562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldEmeraldEye/pseuds/OldEmeraldEye
Summary: Alex is not insecure. She knows what she is. Or at least she did, until dimples and a smile and a'You'd be surprised how many gay women I've heard that from'turned her world on its head.





	wanna be

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt Slice.

When Alex was three, she had one birthday cake, and it lasted her long enough that she had cake for lunch at school every day for a week. (She is convinced, deep in her soul, that she will never again be that popular. Even the intensity Kara loves food with doesn't quite encompass the spread and influence that one cake bought her. Children are simpler, less complicated, than most problems she has to solve these days.)

Trailing Maggie into the club feels a lot like her first time holding that cake in recess. It's dark and loud and busy enough inside that the two of them should slip right into the crowd, but it feels like all the eyes turn in their direction the minute they step through the door.

Alex has to fight back years of conflicting instincts – either to stand out, wrap herself in attention and deflect as if her life depended on it, or to slip into the shadows. This is _not_ hostile territory. But she's here with Maggie, and Maggie is honestly so great, how could anyone not want Maggie? She can feel the judgement. How did she, of all people, manage to convince Maggie that she was worth wanting to be around?

She follows Maggie numbly across the crowded floor, too lost in her mind to notice much as they move past the bar and into a shadowed corner just beyond the bathrooms. Maggie nodding and waving to seemingly everyone around them as they go. Alex is too busy chasing her thoughts round and round and round again to do more than avoid full on collisions. It's only Maggie forging ahead and clearing the way that keeps the number of shoulders she clips down so low. Not that Alex would mind. Maybe a good solid knock would clear her head so she can go back to enjoying being out with her girlfriend.

She nearly topples into Maggie's arms when she finally stops and turns, but then she's been falling for her every day since they met. Even if she hadn't realised it at first.

"Chin up Danvers, you're the star of the show." Maggie reads her doubt about that clear as day, huffs her amusement at the sight of her furrowed brow. Alex is adorable, much as it would pain her to admit it publicly. Maggie has plans to change that, plans that include this evenings outing. Plans that might be harmed if she lets Alex spiral.

For all that she is an unstoppably confident jugganought when her battles are fought for other people, the second it is her heart on the line she folds in on herself, so tight and twisted and small she cuts herself on her own jagged edges. Maggie loves every part of her, but with a little support, if she can keep those claws of hers in the right place ...

"Everyone knows _me_. I'm old news. You're fresh meat. I can see five girls here who'd kill to rock your world."

And there's the blush and splutter combo that hooked Maggie even as she was trying to let Alex go. _Adorable._

"No they're – you're making that up."

Maggie reaches up to cup the back of Alex's neck, drags her head down till they're eye to eye, foreheads touching. Alex, as usual, finds her brain flat lining at the casualness of the intimate touch. And yes, it's just her neck, it's not like that one time in high school with the jock – Josh? Jake? John? – who tried to get her to let him cop a feel, but it's high up, right at the base of her skull and tips of her fingers are playing with the short hairs and it's _Maggie_. Touching her. In public. In a gay bar. In a publicly gay bar. In ... it's hard to think, or remember why she's panicking when ... when? When what? She'd been thinking - _something_ \- and then Maggie.

Maggie reads her confusion as easily as she can suss out a crime scene.

"I mean it. You're like the top tier slice of the wedding cake. Top shelf. Everyone here can eat their heart out."

"Of my top shelf self?"

Maggie pulls back to look at her, hand sliding lower as she does, but her cheek dimples and Alex can't help but smile back.

"Not if I have anything to say about it, Danvers."


End file.
